Fast Familia
by Anastasia Blaise
Summary: Meet Emilia Ruby Dominic Skyler. The Lone wolf looking for a pack and mates, yes plural, Mates. Emilia (also know as Ruby) wants to meet The Toretto gang. she's heard so much about them from her dad. Follows all the movies, but i will probably change some stuff. Pairing not 100% decided. Rated M for safety. 'oh baby I only race with the big boys and girls'.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Emilia sat on a semi cold metal table that seeped her body heat into it self, heating itself up to her temperature, she watched Dom, he looked.. Lost and troubled, the man that always looked composed and calm, with a hint of rage underneath, the man that was an Alpha all the way through, looked lost, empty for only a second and she wondered if she would be the only one to see it. She wanted to help him. But she didn't have a clue how to help him, how do you help someone go through what you are experiencing too, when you are as lost, he found out Letty may be alive. No, they found out she may be alive and Emilia didn't have a clue how to distinguish her emotions and stick with one.

"Thank god, Finally some equipment I can work with," Tej exclaimed in awe.

She looked away from Dom to where she picked up Tej voice coming from, seeing him look at all the computers to his exposal. A hint of a smile graced her lips at his obvious excitement. She picked up on Roman greeting Han as family does and Han greeting back, it made her nostalgic and have flashbacks to the time she meet her family and how she became part of the familia.

"This is way better than that trash in Rio." Tej said as Emilia got lost in her memories, she was thankful to seeing her familia, she missed her family, she wasn't a fan of being forced to stay away from them, and money didn't make the pain any less. If anything it made it worse.

* * *

It was the year 2003 in mid summer July, Los Angeles late in the evening. _(_ _year_ _before Brian)_

A girl in her 20's sat on the hood of a red Mustang 1967 in the midst of a street racing crowd. Emilia Liked coming to the races, even if she wasn't racing yet, because she wanted to race someone specific.

The girl's name is Emilia Ruby Dominic Skyler or Ruby. She is 21 years old soon to be 22 in only fourteen days, the July 31st. Emilia grew up driving and racing and is one of the few things she knows and how to fix cars.

Emilia an orphan who only has her car, A red 1967 Ford Mustang Shelby Gt350 with two white racer stripes from the hood to the trunk and 10.000$ to her name from her father after his death, which was 3 years, 11 months and 17 days ago. On her 18th Birthday. Her mother didn't deserve to be called a mother and Emilia barely talked to her, trying her best to get away with that, she might possible be dead for all she knew.

Emilia wore light blue washed jean shorts, a gray cropped tank that reached her hip bones, a cropped black sleeveless leather jacket that reached her waist, black fingerless gloves and black converse, she didn't much feel like dressing for others. Around her neck hung a Celtic necklace that used to belong to her grandmother on her father's side, she also wore a lip piercing on the left side lower lip. Eight tattoos were splattered on her body and every one of them meant something to her.

Her first tattoo which is located on her left hand, middle finger facing the thumb, said freedom and had a small bird at the end, she got that after spending 6 months in Juvenile correction center when she was 15 turning 16.

On her right collarbone were the words 'I refuse to sink' with an anchor on the front, she got that six months after the first one, it symbolizes how she wouldn't let anyone drag her down, even her mother.

On her right leg, on the right side of her thigh was a Harry potter tattoo of the Slytherin crest, which she got on her 17th Birthday, seven months after the second one. She always knew that would be her house, Slytherin's were able to be loyal even if they were cunning, they had potential to be kind even if they were ambitious.

The fourth tattoo is on her upper back just below where her neck starts, it is a fandom tattoo that said 'books are proof that humans can do magic', That tattoo she got on her 18th Birthday. Meant has a tribute to the books that helped her through everything that happened to her as a child and a teenager.

The fifth tattoo came one month after her 18th Birthday, it is located on her wrist, one word 'Familia'. It is a tribute to her dad.

The sixth tattoo came seven months after her 18th Birthday, it is on her right ring finger, facing the middle finger. It is just one word 'Love', another tribute to a person, this time to her Best friend. She ended her life two months before.

The seventh tattoo is on her right hip bone, one of the more painful ones. It is a two line quote. 'Never a victim, Always a fighter'. She got that one six months after her 19th Birthday after leaving her abusive boyfriend behind in New York.

The eighth and Last tattoo is on the back of her neck, it is a Celtic symbol for new Beginning. That one she got on her 20th Birthday when she settled in Los Angeles where she belonged.

* * *

Emilia looked around her as she fished her cigarette pack from her back pocket and lighter. She inhaled the first smoke with a satisfied sigh as she waited for Dominic Toretto, A 26-year-old street racer, owner of a garage and a little shop. His sister, Mia Toretto and a little gang he called his family.

Emilia didn't know them personally, but because of her dad, she was acquainted with their names. Her dad used to be Mr. Toretto's best friend since they were seven. Emilia remembered her dad telling her when she got out of Juvie, that if anything ever happened to him and she needed someone, to contact him. But she soon learned about what happened to Mr. Toretto and Dominic two-and-a-half years ago.

Emilia hoped this would be a good time to show up. Dom no longer in prison and she gave him 6 months to get his feet under him. She remembered well how hard it can be getting used to life after being locked away, even if she only stayed six months.

Emilia looked around her, she already meet Hector four months ago, he was impressed by her car, but bummed about her not racing. Meeting Edwin had been interesting, That boy was trouble. He had almost convinced her to race him. She smirked remembering her answer, 'oh baby I only race the big boys'.

Her mouth tended to get her in trouble. But at least she can back her words up with a fight. She spent years getting these lean muscles. Feminine curves but strong. Yeah she loved being powerful.

"Hey Ruby!" Emily looked up at hearing her nickname. She smiled as she slid of the hood of her Mustang.

"Hector!" Emilia called as she walked to Hector giving him a fist pump. "You heard yet if Toretto is racing tonight?" she said with a smirk in place.

"Yeah I just got a call from him, he's on the way with the crew," Hector looked her up and smiled at her "you looking good chica," Emilia snorted at him as she pushed her hip out to the right.

"Hector how many times to I have to tell you, ain't some easy fuck," She placed her hand on his shoulder. "And even if I would be, I wouldn't pick you," She smirked at his face, hearing the oohs from his gang.

"Hey, hey. No need to be so rude cariño," Emilia had known him for four months now.

"Oh trust me baby, I ain't being rude, if I were, you would be hiding in your car for the rest of the night," Emilia pursed her lips trying to stay in character but failed causing her to laugh. "It's good to see you Hector," Emilia said in a normal tone of voice as she gave him a half hug.

"You too Ruby. I can't wait to see you race tonight."

"Oh trust me i can't wait to see their faces when i beat Toretto," Emilia said with a smirk as Hector just laughed at her.

* * *

Emilia looked up at the sound of five cars heading their way. She looked up and examined them as they drove in a v formation. In the lead is a red 1993 Mazda RX-7 FD, Emily guessed that is Dominic Toretto's car. Behind him where two cars, on Emilia's left, a purplish pink 1997 Nissan 240SX, to the right a Yellow 1995 Nissan Skyline GT-R R33. Behind those two cars a white 1995 Volkswagen Jetta A3 (Typ 1H) on the left, and on the right a dark blue 1999 Nissan Maxima (A32).

She watched them drive into the middle of the crowd. It kinda felt like they had all been waiting for them. She looked at Hector and followed him to greet Dom.

She watched Letty getting territorial over Dom, who was getting attention from some girls he seemed to know. The words made Ruby laugh.

"I smell.." Letty sniffed the air "skanks." Letty looked at them both with murder in her eyes "Why don't you girls pack it up, before I leave tread marks on your faces," the girls disappeared, Ruby stood in the background laughing her ass off.

"Letty I was just talking," Dom said in his defense.

"Yeah whatever," Letty said as she walked past him, getting closer to Ruby.

"Damn girl, if that wasn't one of the hottest things i've seen," Ruby said with a smirk as she moved closer to Letty "wish you were this territorial on my ass," Ruby smiled with a win as she walked past heading to Hector and Dom, who she overheard talking about the race.

Letty eyed the new girl up, first with a hint of glare before her eyes turned darker from a hint of lust. Emilia had just added a little sway to her hips for Letty. "Damn," was heard from behind Ruby, making her smirk.

Ruby arrived just as the guys were talking about the stakes and who was in, it was Dom, Edwin and one of Hector's boy's. Emilia moved closer as she took out 2g's.

"I'm in," Emilia said as she handed Hector the money, who they had assigned the money keeper.

"Yeah? Show me your car and let's see if you are worth the challenge," Dom said with a half smile.

"Last time I checked I wasn't betting my car," Ruby said with a smirk as she eyed Dom up "and I thought it was the way you drive a car that matters, not the car. she's just a beautiful instrument," Ruby leaned closer to him. "I think I would be more of a challenge, if you knew nothing about me,"

Dom did his signature half smirk and eyed her up. "You got a point."

"So we gonna race or are we starting a sewing circle?" Ruby said with a cocky grin as she turned around walking to her car, hearing cat calls behind her as people figured out what car was hers.

* * *

Authors note: so i decided to finally make this story. it's been stuck in my head for ages.  
sorry abou the grammar and stuff. English is not my first language and i tried my best. i am looking for a Editor if anyone is interested.


	2. Chapter 2

Ruby drove her car over to the starting line, her car was placed perfectly at the starting line, next to Dominic Toretto's car. The air felt electrified, she could feel the start of Adrenaline in her body. Fuck, she loved that feeling, the excitement, the resh.

Looking over to Dom she gave him a half smirk and a wink, her flirty side always came out at the sign of a race. Moving her gaze to the sidelines, she saw Letty. She couldn't resist the wink.

Ruby moved her gaze one more time, but this time faced the chaser that was to say the go.

She revived her engine when the girl wearing almost nothing pointed at her. Oh she was ready.

Without thinking, Ruby sent her car flying at the same time as Dom. She kept her car aligned to his. Their cars only able to pass the other slightly. Ruby shifted gears and pushed the gas down harder. She was now slightly in the lead. This was it. This was life.

Ruby could see the finish line coming up. But seeing Dom's car gaining on her fast, she knew, fucking nos. Hitting her own nos she crossed the finish line.

At the same fucking time as Dom did.

Never in her life had she been in a tie or seen one happen. She looked over to Dom who looked just as shocked as her.

She moved her hand from the steering wheel to the door handle. Pulling it softly allowed her to push the door outwards. The door made a sound that was quite beautiful if you liked the sound of old muscle cars.

Her Converse hit the pavement as she pushed herself out of the car standing straight. Letting the cool air hit her bare legs. She tugged on her cropped, sleeveless Leather jacket as she turned her body to face Dom.

"So…. split the money?" Ruby asked with a slightly confused face.

"4g's each is not that bad, could be worse." Hector's voice drifted over to her through the screaming crowds.

"Sounds fine. But there will be a rematch in the future." Dom Said with a pointed look at Ruby who just smirked.

"Oh Don't worry I'm counting on it." Ruby looked to the side, noticing Letty walking over to them. Ruby took a step back from Dom. she didn't want Letty to think that she was trying to steal her man. Even though she was kinda trying to get with them both.

What could she say, she liked a beautiful body no matter what gender or how many. Live life to the fullest.

She watched as Letty and Dom seemed to communicate silently.

"You wanna come to an after party?" Letty asked. Her voice caused goosebumps on Ruby's skin. It was a sexy voice. It didn't help that she had already been shivering at Dom's voice. Shit she needed to get over this crush, she could see that they had something special. She didn't want to ruin it.

"I'd love to." She accepted the money from Hector and placed it in her bra. It was harder to shove a hand into someone's bra than it was to grab it from the back pocket. Her showing the money down her shirt seemed to amuse Dom and Letty as they both smiled at her and tilted their heads in sync, it was creepy as fuck. "What?"

"Nothing, we will talk at our place." Dom said in a slightly husky voice. Ruby wasn't sure if she imagined it or not, but she definitely did shiver, and not from the cold air. "Follow us in your car"

She nodded at Dom absent mindedly as she turned back to her car, unknowing of the eyes on her ass, she did wear the shorts for a reason. It made her ass look fucking fantastic if she said so herself.

She opened her car door as she placed her right foot in, she reached down and touched the right side of her shoe, feeling the hard metal of her knife, it was still there. She only ever checked to feel safe. Almost all her shoes had a fitted knife sheath for her knife. If she wore heels, she had the knife hidden on her thigh or waist. You didn't walk the world without protection if you knew half of what she knew. The world was cruel in many ways.

* * *

Ruby turned on her Radio letting the silence be filled with music. The words from the song 'Rock your Body' by Justin Timberlake filled the silence, making her smile.

"See I've been watching you.." she sung along to him as she drummed her fingers to the beat. She wanted to dance so much. She moved her shoulders softly to the beat. "Don't be so quick to walk away.." Her voice was soft but had hidden strength to it.

The song changed to another making her whoop. 'Crazy in love' by Beyonce.

"Uh oh, uh oh, uh oh, oh, no, no" her voice mixed with Beyonce's as she sang along. She liked being carefree as much as she could and singing achieved that. "Got me lookin so crazy right now, your touch, Got me lookin so crazy right now." She finished lamely as she maneuvered her car into a parking space, well more on the side of the sidewalk.

Ruby turned off the engine and put the keys into her back pocket as she grabbed her Nokia 2300. She'd bought it when it came out. She lived in her car and in motels, so she needed a mobile phone instead of a home phone. It was her one luxury.

The phone was white mostly with gray lining the sides of the phone, but the buttons where the most fun. They started in bright pink on the left side, turned purple in the middle and turned to a kinda blue color.

Ruby stepped out of the car and walked around it heading to Dom and Letty who stood waiting for her in front of the steps leading to the front door.

"Nice place" Ruby muttered as she looked at the front yard. It was very homy. The kind of place that you came home to and felt like home.

"It's home" Dom said in a gruff tone as he opened the door and walked in holding Letty's hand. Ruby followed in and looked around, it wasn't much but it was homy. "Beer?" Ruby looked away from the living room to Where Dom stood at the entrance to the Kitchen looking to her wit a raised eyebrow.

"Sure, you got Corona?" Her voice sounded hopeful at the end "maybe with lime as well?" she had that cute hopeful look on her face.

"We only drink Corona in this house" Letty said next to ruby, leaning slightly towards her.

"I'll see if we have lime" she heard Dom say just after Letty, making her face him to see him turning his back to her heading to the fridge. She let out a slight mew in surprise as she felt a slight tap on her butt. She turned around to catch Letty's wink who was now heading to the Living room to turn on the radio.

'She's just being flirty no need to think to hard into that… fuck I want her' Ruby thought to herself as she stared at Letty's ass.

"Liking the View?" Ruby jumped slightly as she faced Dom with a blush on her face. She hoped the rest of the people showed up soon, her hormones couldn't handle any more of this. She accepted the beer and turned back to staring into the living room.

"Maybe a little too much" Ruby whispered as she looked Letty up. She turned back to Dom. "you wanted to talk?" Dom nodded while heading into the living room with Ruby following him. Dom planted himself in the armchair with Letty placing herself across his lap soon after.

"You got a gang?" Dom asked after Ruby got comfortable on the couch.

"No, never really had a gang or Familia. Only ever had my dad when he wasn't in prison" Ruby said honestly as she looked down at her bottle, slowly peeling the sticker off. "Never found the one I belonged to." She looked up and noticed Dom having a thoughtful look.

"You good at fixing cars?" Dom asked as he tilted his head just an inch while rubbing Letty's thigh absent mindedly.

"yeah, I mean I did work at a garage for some time, started as soon as I could, been studying cars since I was 6" She took a sip from her beer before going back to peeing at it. "I fixed up the Mustang after Dad passed and have been maintaining it since." Dom looked at Letty with a look before turning back to Ruby.

"You don't happen to be looking for a job?" Ruby's face shot up to look at him, forgetting about the half peeled bottle.

"Yeah, I am. I mean I do have a job, but I'd drop working at a grocery store in a second if it has something to do with cars" Ruby's eyes were alight with excitement.

"Good you start on Monday" Dom said just as the door opened letting in the gang and a bunch of other random people. Ruby was smiling brightly as she went back to drinking her Corona.

* * *

The party was in full swing, with people dancing next to the radio to 'never leave you' by Lumidee. Ruby wasn't a huge fan of the song but it had good rhythm to dance to. But at the moment Ruby sat on the stairs leading to the backyard outside, listening to the song through the open windows.

Between her right index finger and middle finger hung a cigarette and in her left hand she held loosely onto a bottle of Corona. The song inside turned to 'Wanksta' by 50 cent. She took a puff from her cig and sighed in relief at the nicotine entering her bloodstream.

She looked behind her had the sound of the screen door swinging open. She watched Vince and a drunk girl stumble out, Vince pushed the girl against the rails and assaulted her face.

Ruby grimaced and looked away, tuning back to the music inside. 'The jump off' by Lil' Kim came on. She looked back over to Vince and the girl. Vince wore a basic black wife beater with a green fishnet tank top over, his jeans where a basic blue color with a slight washed quality to them. The girl didn't leave much to the imagination, wearing a black leather skirt that didn't even cover her ass completely, showing off her black thong, her shirt wasn't much of a shirt and just covered her breasts but did show a lot of cleavage. The girls boots were knee high and basic black leather, the cheap kind.

Ruby wouldn't say that she was very modest when it came to dressing, but she did like to leave somethings to the imagination. Preferring not to let her ass hang out or to look like her boobs were falling out of her shirt.

She looked away taking the last puff of her cig before letting it fall and squashing it with her foot. She stood up and turned back to the ass, moving past Vince and the racer chaser and into the house. She looked to the dance floor, seeing Dom and Letty dancing together, well more Letty grinding on Dom while he stood and enjoyed. It wasn't cringe worthy like most of the others, but it did make Ruby slightly jealous.

The songs changed once more to 'suga suga' by Baby Bash and Frankie J, making Ruby move her hips softly to the music as she walked over to the designated dancing floor as she finished her Corona.

Ruby let herself get lost to the music, not noticing the two warm bodies moving closer to her. But she did notice when one of them grabbed her waist and whispered into her ear.

"So you never told me your name." Dom whispered huskily into her ear. Ruby opened her eyes in surprise to see Letty moving closer to her, to dance against her as Dom moved slightly to the music behind her.

"Ruby" she breathed out as she shivered in a good way. "Emilia Ruby Dominic Skyler at your service" she whispered out with a hint of amusement in her voice. It was uttered just loud enough for them both. "But just call me Ruby" She moved her hips a little more than necessary with a slight smirk

They all continued to dance together for two more hours, all switching places occasionally. Ruby managed to be in the middle three of those times. They stopped dancing when 'the real slim shady' by Eminem came on.

"Another beer Ruby" Dom said pointing to her, she nodded as he moved to Letty "Letty?" who nodded as well. The girls watched him walk away before turning to each other.

"I really need a cig right now, wanna tag along?" Ruby asked as she moved a few steps back in the direction of the backyard.

"Why not, I do kinda miss the feeling" Letty said as they walked together to the Backyard, passing Dom on the way who noticed them go out.

Ruby was thankful to notice that Vince and the racer chaser where gone. Ruby reached into her leather jacket and fished out her back of Lucky strikes and Zippo lighter. She took two out and offered Letty one before lighting them. Ruby dragged in the smoke before letting it slowly out.

"Ugh this is nice" Ruby whispered as she shrugged of her Leather jacket, placing it on the porch rails and leaned against them facing Letty. Letty nodded at her words as Dom came out handing them their beers "thanks." Ruby took a drink as Dom plucked her Cig from her fingers taking a drag before handing it back.

"I don't really miss that." Dom said as he leaned against the rails.

"Well it's not for everyone" Ruby turned her head to face him, she winked at him before facing Letty again. "But I like it." 'Don't stop movin' by S Club 7 reached her ears while she sipped on her Beer and smoked.

"So I never asked, where is the garage located?" Ruby threw the Cigarette away before looking to Dom, who now had Letty in his arms.

"It's just down the street and to the right" Dom lifted one hand away from Letty to point in the direction. "It's called Toretto's Market & Cafe, the garage is in the back." Ruby noted as she moved back and lifted herself up on the railing, sitting comfortable there.

"Dom, I need to be honest" Dom and Letty looked over to her "do you recognize the name Skyler?" Ruby looked over to him with a raised eyebrow in question. Dom nodded making her continue. "The reason I'm here is that my dad and your dad used to be best friends, before my dad died and then… well, anyway. Dad said if I ever needed help or needed a family and a home, that I should come here, to you or you know…" Ruby looked away to the direction of the Garage and the driveway. "I don't really need help. I just… I don't want to be alone anymore" Ruby looked back to Dom and Letty "I miss having a Familia."

"Well you have always been Family in the past, why should it have changed. I knew who you were when you told me your name, well I knew for sure, it's hard to forget that face. I remember when we were little, you were just 5 at the time, but I remember when your Mom took you away" Dom looked Ruby straight in the eyes "we all missed you."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ruby smirked at Dom and Letty as she lifted up the tequila shot glass in a toast.

"Too family." They clinked their glasses before licking the salt from the back of their hands and throwing the glass back, letting the liquid burn down their throat. Ruby grabbed the Lime, seeing Letty do the same, and bit into it, sucking the juices into her mouth, soothing the burning.

Ruby giggled slightly when she stumbled, this was their 8th shot and she was getting tipsy. Taking the tequila bottle she refiled their shot glasses.

"One more." she begged them, seeing their faces turning to a grimace. Adding the salt to the back of their hands, she did the same to hers and then lifted the glass up.

"Too beautiful cars" whispered Letty before licking the salt off Ruby's hand as she offered hers to Ruby. Who blushed slightly before licking Letty's hand and then throwing the tequila shot back, but ignored the Lime.

"Okay I should go home now, I'm so drunk." Ruby shuffled back from the table and moved in the direction of the living room. "9 shots of tequila and 6 beers tend to do that." Ruby stumbled when she felt a wave of dizziness, when was the last time she ate? "Shit!" She felt arms grab her around the waist and steady her.

"I think you should stay." Dom whispered in her ear, ruby spied Letty leaning against the table to keep herself steady as she looked at Ruby with a worried frown.

"No i'm fine, i'll get a taxi, i just… i haven't eaten today" She whispered as she leaned against Dom, who looked worriedly over to Letty.

"Where are you staying Ruby?" Ruby detected a tone in Dom's voice, but didn't want to read too much into it.

"Oh at this motel." she said absentmindedly before she froze, "fuck i forgot to get a motel room" she whispered to herself, not meaning to say it outloud.

"That's it, you're staying with us." Dom said with finality in his tone. "You can bunk with me and Letty tonight and then tomorrow we'll start getting a room ready for you." Ruby looked up at him with a hint of a smile, but there was sadness in her eyes.

"You have no idea how much this means to me." Ruby pushed herself softly away from Dom. "i'm gonna go grab my duffle bag from the car, gonna need some stuff." Dom nodded and watched her walk away and to the door.

Ruby walked out the door, stepping over some drunks on the way. Reaching her car she unlocked the car and popped the trunk. She reached in and grabbed her overnight bag, but decided to leave her suitcase in the car.

Ruby slammed the trunk and looked the car and headed back inside, but stopped on the front porch. She let the bag fall down and reached into her pocket for her cigarettes. She light the cigarette and leaned against the post.

She wiped a tear away that had snuck its way to her cheek. She sighed as she took a puff. She hadn't had a home or a place to stay since her father died. Could she do this? Her thoughts were interrupted by Dom.

"You coming?" he said gruffly as he leaned against the doorframe? "You're not running are you?"

Ruby smiled at him and threw the cigarette away.

"No i'm coming."

* * *

Ruby stood in front of the mirror, staring at herself. She only had on her black strapless bra and lace trimmed panties. She ran her fingers along her scars, remembering how she got them. Shaking her head she turned to her bag and grabbed her pajama black and white shorts and black tank top with a white pocket. She eyed her thigh high socks she usually wore to bed, but since she was sharing heat with two others, she decided to leave them for now.

Opening the door she passed Jesse and some girl, both to busy with sucking each others faces off to notice her. She stopped at the door leading to Dom's and Letty's room, she had one hand on the handle, thinking. She pushed the door open after shaking her thoughts away.

Letty was closest to the wall, wearing only panties and a tight cropped tank top. She was cuddled up to Dom's side, who only wore boxer shorts.

Ruby walked over to the bed and laid down on the bed, she laid straight and with her facing the ceiling. Even with how open Ruby was, she could be awkward or read things the wrong way.

Being that Ruby was still toxicated she was fast approaching sleep, but when she felt an arm move under her and around her waist, brought her roughly back to being fully aware. She was dragged to the right. She flailed slightly before ending with her face laying on a chest, Dom's chest to be more precise.

"If your gonna share a bed with us, the least you can do is enjoy the comfort while you can." Dom's voice was gruff with a hint of playful annoyance. Ruby looked up at his face to see him smirking, before turning to Letty who was silently laughing. She smiled softly and closed her eyes, moving her body closer and getting comfortable, her hand ending entwined with Letty's.

* * *

Ruby woke up to the feeling of soft caresses on her hip, she slowly let her eyes flutter open, getting used to the brightness shining in through the window. She moved her hand softly up, closer to her face and felt a muscular chest underneath her fingertips.

She looked up to see Dom staring up at the ceiling and Letty was still sleeping, letting out soft cute snores. Ruby giggled softly before looking back at Dom. Dom looked down at her with a soft smile.

"Hey" she whispered softly to him, his fingers kept drawing patterns on her hip, causing her already relaxed muscle to become even more relaxed.

"Morning" his voice was gruff, having that just woken up quality to it. "How'd you sleep?"

"Good, very good. I didn't notice how much sleeping in my car or in motels was affecting me." Ruby moved slightly and started drawing patterns on Dom's abs. "As much as i love my car it isn't that comfy when sleeping."

"You should have come sooner Ruby." His voice hinted at the slight anger underneath.

"I meant to…" her voice was small, she looked away from him "it's just… when everything happened with y.. Your dad and you… i just, i, i didn't feel it was the time, i'm sorry." Dom moved his hand up and lifted Ruby's face to look at him.

"I understand, but i want you to know that we never turn our back on Family, even if family turns their back on us" Ruby smiled softly and nodded.

Ruby looked over to Letty and smirked. "She always this cute when sleeping?" Causing Dom to start laughing.

"Don't let her hear you say that." he smirked and shook his head "but yes." Ruby giggled slightly, she reached over and moved hair from Letty's face, realising what she was doing she mentally shook her head and moved her hand away.

"I'm gonna get up and get breakfast" Ruby felt Dom move his hand away so she could get up. She fixed her tank top and turned around to face Dom. "you want breakfast?"

"Love to, i'm sure Letty would like some too." Dom said while Letty was slowly coming back to the world of the Living. Ruby laughed at Letty's fight to wake up while walking down to the kitchen.

* * *

Ruby stopped halfway down the stairs and turned around, she headed back up and into the bathroom where she had left her overnight bag. She took out her contact lens case, cleaned her hands and put eyedrops in her eyes before putting her lenses in. she did have glasses for the lazy moments but preferred to use contact lenses.

She ran back down the stairs after refreshing her face, she wasn't hungover but she could feel some effects of the alcohol, like slight dehydration and nasty taste in the back of her throat.

Entering the kitchen she went straight to the fridge, Looking around she wound eggs and bacon. 'Perfect' Grabbing 6 eggs and a pack of bacon, she had a half smile on her face while she made the eggs and bacon.

Ruby hummed to herself while she danced around the kitchen, she previously found a tray to put the food on, opting to take it upstairs to the hangover girl and Dom. Ruby placed the plates on the tray along with three glasses of orange juice.

After drinking a bottle of water she walked up the stairs to the bedroom, stopping at the door because a thought popped into her head, Hesitating slightly she pushed the door open and looked up.

Letty was Laying on Dom's chest as they were in the middle of a heated kiss.

"Fuck, Sorry" Ruby looked away even if she didn't want to and turned around to leave.

"No come in" Letty called behind her, Letty sat up and motioned Ruby over, who walked slowly to the bed after closing the door.

"Here i got orange juice and some advil" Ruby side while getting into a comfortable sitting position, facing Dom and Letty who had their plates.

"Thank you" Letty whispered while picking up the advil and Orange juice. She placed the pill on her tongue and took a ship of orange juice.

Ruby ate her breakfast in silence while deep in thoughts. Dom and Letty were talking about Letty's car and what it needed for the next race and Race wars which was in two Months and one week.

"You up for racing Ruby?" Dom asked after catching Ruby's attention. Ruby looked up with a slight confused face, before she realized the question.

"Oh yeah, definitely, i love racing." She smiled softly.

"Good, you good with us going over your car" Dom saw the slightly panic look on her "we won't do anything without your permission and you will oversee any changes."

"yeah, thats.. That's okay, i need to check the oil and other stuff anyway." Ruby said nonchalantly and took a big sip of her drink. But dom could see the hint of worry on her face.

* * *

Ruby ended up having to share the bed with dom and Letty the whole weekend as there was no time to get a room ready for her.

On monday they all planned to get up early to get ready for work in the garage, But ruby ended up being the first. Ruby called that morning to quit her job at the grocery store, it ended on a good note, the owner knew Ruby wouldn't be a long term employ and had already started looking for a replacement for her, allowing her to get straight to working only for Dom.

Ruby was the first to get the shower. She put on black cap sleeve lattice body suit top, black distressed mid-waist skinny jeans, a black and grey fleece baseball hoodie, fingerless leather gloves and black lug combat boots.

Ruby put in her contacts before she left the bathroom, heading downstairs to grab breakfast. She grabbed a apple and juice before running out. Needing to get some stuff done before going to the garage.

Ruby drove down to Harry's to get some things for her car. She got the basics, oil, windshield washer fluid and other basic stuff. When done she got in her car and drove to Toretto's garage.

* * *

 **A/N: I still need an editor. i am not 100% happy with this chapter,but i like it**


	4. Authors note

Ruby was leaning over the hood of a car. Tinkering with the engine. She had grease stains on her hands and a few on her forehead, as it was quite hot in the garage and she kept wiping sweat from her forehead.

Ruby took off her hoodie and placed it on a chair close by, before moving back to the car. She leaned over the hood with her legs straight, showcasing her backside. Ruby reached out with her right hand and grabbed her corona and took a sip, before turning back to the car.

After working for a while, Ruby placed her forearms on the edge of the car, leaning over the hood to take a deep breath. The heat was killing her.

Ruby looked up when she heard a sound. She noticed Jesse staring behind her with a weird face. He looked at her and smirked. he pointed behind her and did a sussing motion. Causing Ruby to get confused.

Ruby leaned her head down further and peeked behind her. Looking between her chest and right forearm. Only to see Dom and Letty staring at her ass. She bit her lip to keep from laughing. She peeked at Jesse with a big smirk. Causing him to laugh and give her a thumbs up.

Ruby chuckled and went back to working on the car, but made sure to move regularly to make her butt look nice. She was having fun teasing them.

* * *

After working on the car for 3 hours, Ruby decided to go get some food. Ruby reached into her Hoodie and grabbed some cash. She looked around her and noticed Jesse was still working hard on the computer. Vincent was leaning over a jeep, Dom was in the office going over the books, Leon was taking a cigarette break from working on his car and Letty was leaned over her car working.

"Hey guys, I'm going to pick up some food, anyone want anything?" Ruby said as she backed out of the garage.

"Yeah could you grab me a cheeseburger meal with a cola" Jesse said with his face still glued to the screen.

"I'm good. I'm heading on a lunch date in an hour." Leon said with a smirk, making Ruby role her eyes.

"Yeah get me that big meal thing. I'm starving." Vince said while rubbing grease from his hands. Ruby caught him eyeing her up, it made her smirk. Guess her ass looked good in these pants.

"Just some fries for me Ruby. I ate 2 hours ago, so not that hungry." Letty said as she walked up to Ruby.

"A cheeseburger sounds nice, Thank you Ruby" Dom said from behind her just as Ruby backed into him. Ruby looked up and smiled.

"Gotcha, i'll be back in a little." Ruby patted Dom's shoulder while turning around, heading to her car, but stopped when her butt was slapped.

"Don't take to Long. We got some hungry wolves here." Letty said behind her with a wink.

"No Worries Love." Ruby's accent came out in the end. She had spent some time in england with her mother and grandma when she was young.

Ruby jumped into her Car and drove off, heading to any fast food place that sells burgers. Ruby parked her car and walked in and placed the order, but got a strawberry milkshake, burger and fries for herself. She also ordered small fries for Leon just to be safe and made jesse's meal and extra large, doing the same for Vince.

Ruby took the food when it was ready and headed back to her car. Ruby noticed a few wanna be gang members hanging a few cars away from hers. She sighed and placed the food on the passenger seat and walked to the drivers side.

When she turned to open her door she heard catcalls and whistling from the boy's. She looked up to see them staring at her. She rolled her eyes and opened the door and got in. but while she wasn't looking, they had started to head in her way. With one of them getting in a car and driving in front of her. Blocking her in.

"Fuck:" Ruby cursed and fished out her mobile. She dialed Toretto's garage and called, holding her phone next to the steering wheel, so the boy's wouldn't see. "Dom it's Ruby, come to Betty's burger joint now, there are 8 guys surrounding my car and have me boxed in."

Ruby hung up before Dom could say anything. She reached down and removed her knife from her right combat boot and held it next to her thigh as the boy's surrounded her car.

"Hey sexy lady. You got a nice car here." one of them said as he knocked on the glass. Wanting her to open the window. Ruby rolled the window an inch just to make them semi happy. "Mhmm you look nice. You looking for a good time."

"Not really, just heading back to work." Ruby looked up at the guy and then to the man standing next to her passenger window. Thank god she had looked the doors. "So any chance your friend here can move his car?"

"Hey hey girl, don't be this way. Come on have a good time with us." one of the other boys said, that stood behind the first talker.

"No i really have to go back. Dom won't like it if i'm gone too long." as soon as she said Dom's name, their demeanor changed. They were more on edge.

"Oh you're Toretto's girl?" She noticed how the guy's voice shook slightly. Dom definitely had a reputation around here. Just then Dom's, Vince and Leons cars drove into the parking lot, heading straight over to them. "You cunt, you called Dom?!"

He reached his hand into the car, forcing the window slightly down and forced the door open. He reached for her and forced her out. Ruby grabbed her knife harder and swung her hand up, stopping right at his neck.

"I will cut you if you touch me, you prick." Ruby stared him straight in the eyes as Dom, vince and Leon walked over.

"what's going on?" Dom said in his calm voice, which was more scary to Ruby than if he were screaming.

"Nothing man, your girl just attacked me." Ruby scoffed but stayed silent. Letting Dom do the talking.

"Yeah, then why is one of your boys parked in front of her, boxing her in. and why your boy's are surrounding her car." Dom looked around and smiled. "Looks like you ganged up on her. And let me tell ya. When you threaten a Kitten, you better make sure it is a kitten and not a tigress."

Ruby chuckled at Dom and smirked at the Guy. She pressed the knife closer and let it touch his skin, causing him to hiss and move back, already having a tiny cut. Ruby like to have her knives as sharp as they could get.

"That sounds about right Dom." Ruby shot back while stepping back closer to her car. "Maybe you boy's should run along now. I'm hungry and i have some hungry people waiting for me." The man stepped closer but stopped when Vince moved closer.

"I wouldn't do that." Vince said in a deep voice. It caused the man to step away and for Ruby to shiver. She liked Dom and Letty, but damn Vince's voice was hot.

"Lee move the car back and let the girl through, we are done here." The boy in front of Ruby said, to the young boy sitting in the driver's seat. Lee huffed and glared at Ruby.

"What the fuck Chris, there is way more of us than them." Chris looked at lee with warning. "Why are we letting this whore get away, and letting these losers bully us?" Ruby looked at lee with murderers eyes.

"Boy i recommend you shut up before you get in trouble." Vince boomed out at the boy.

"You take that back, you piece of shit." Ruby said at the same time as Vince. But Ruby took steps toward the boy in the car, she grabbed his sweater and pulled him half out of the car. "I may be a short girl, but don't fucking underestimate me."

"Ruby! Let the boy go. Chris. Get your kid under control." Dom's voice made Ruby let go of the boy and step back quicker than you can count to three. Chris looked embarrassed. He moved to the drivers side. Forced the boy to move in the passenger seat and got in.

"Boy's let's go." Chris ordered and drove away after some of them got in the car, the rest heading back to the other car.

Ruby looked to Dom and turned back to her car and got in. She turned on the car and stared at Dom while Leon and Vince got back in their car. Dom walked to her window and leaned down.

"Ruby are you okay?" Ruby looked at Dom and nodded before turning back to watching out the front window. She was in slight shock at her reaction to Dom's commanding voice. "Good, let's go back to the garage, we can heat the food up."

"Yeah, sure whatever, i'll see you there." Dom leaned back letting Ruby drive away, heading back to the garage.


End file.
